Merry Christmas, Darling
by MajesticStallion
Summary: During the Christmas holidays, Magnus and Alec decide to spend a whole day together as a couple. With Magnus being as mischievous as ever, what will happen? ALL HUMAN/AU. Rated T for suggestive themes. One-shot/Side-story to Final Chance.


**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (I know it's super late but still)! I hope you all had a wonderful time over the holidays, even though it's been over for a couple of weeks. This is just a little late gift to all of you, because you are all super awesome and I wanted to do something special. I know you guys probably expected an update on my story, but I hope this will do. It's a one-shot, and it's sort of a side-story to _Final Chance_. So, here it is! Please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Wouldn't that be an awesome Christmas gift, though?**

Merry Christmas, Darling

Magnus always thought that the Christmas holidays were the best time of year. Not only did he have two weeks off from school, but he also had time to sleep in and spend some time with the people he cared about most. Magnus hadn't really realized it before, but school took up a lot of his time, and when he finally had the chance to get away from it all, he quickly saw that he never really had much time to himself until now.

Even though Christmas was something Magnus always looked forward to, it was never really the same after his parents died five years ago. He could still remember his first Christmas without them, how empty and lonely he had felt, even though he had his aunt and uncle and the rest of his family with him. It was still extremely hard on him, not having his parents around. But as the years went by, the more he could accept it and move on. Magnus still thought of his parents every year for his birthday, for Christmas, and every once in a while, but it wasn't as bad. His aunt and uncle were very loving and supportive, and he had friends like Camille to help him too.

Despite that, the holidays would also bring him great memories. Like his first kiss under the mistletoe, his first time drinking _adult _eggnog even though he was under-aged, and receiving Chairman Meow two years ago on Christmas morning. Magnus knew that this holiday would always bring up bitter-sweet memories, but he supposed that was just a part of life, and didn't stop him from being happy any other day.

This year was going to be different, and in a good way. The day Magnus had met Alec, he knew there was something special about him. Not in a supernatural way, but just the way Alec was as a person. There was something about the way Alec had looked at him for the first time that drew Magnus in. He couldn't really explain it, but he supposed he didn't need to. He had fallen in love with Alec, and that was all that needed to be understood.

That was why Magnus was in such a good mood when he woke up that morning. He and Alec had made plans to hang out all day during the Christmas holidays. Usually, Magnus would wake up right before lunch, but today he decided to wake up a couple of hours earlier so he had time to get ready and spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend. It took him a couple of minutes to get up, though, because Chairman Meow was curled up on Magnus' stomach, asking to be pet. Of course, Magnus couldn't refuse and he scratched his cat behind the ears before getting up.

The wonderful smell of bacon and eggs greeted Magnus when he trudged his way into the kitchen, an indicator that his aunt had prepared breakfast this morning. Magnus took a seat at the kitchen table and stared down at his plate as his aunt filled it up with scrambled eggs and bacon. He also had a glass of orange juice that was already there for him.

"How did you sleep?" she asked as she filled up her husband's plate.

"Good. I'm just not used to getting up this early." Magnus replied, stifling a yawn as he grabbed his fork.

"Aren't you hanging out with Alec today?" his uncle asked, taking a bite out of his bacon. "Otherwise, I don't think I'd see you until noon."

"Exactly. I'm only doing this for Alec." Magnus agreed, and he shook his head. "The things we do for our boyfriend."

Lynn laughed as she took her seat across from Magnus and beside Scott. From the look on her face, it seemed like she understood what Magnus was going through. People did a lot for their significant other, more than they ever got credit for. Not that Magnus minded very much, though. He was doing it for Alec, and he didn't need to be thanked for every little thing he did. Although a nice reward from time to time would be nice.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Lynn asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I guess we could go out for a bit and spend most of our time here." Magnus replied, picking at his eggs that kept falling off his fork.

"Why not go see a movie or go out for dinner?" Scott suggested.

"It's too crowded there." Magnus shook his head. "Alec doesn't want many people to know about our relationship, remember?"

"That's right." Lynn gave her husband a look, who put his hands up defensively. "Alec still hasn't told his parents yet, I suppose."

"No, but I'm hoping he will soon." Magnus replied. "Anyway, it's not a big deal. We'll figure something out and still have fun."

"I'm sure you will. It's just too bad that Alec isn't even comfortable enough to tell his parents about his relationship with you." Lynn went on. "I feel bad for him, that's all."

Magnus didn't say anything else. He just looked down at his plate and ate his breakfast in silence, an indicator that the conversation was done. Lynn and Scott exchanged a sympathetic look, and didn't say another word. Magnus knew Alec's situation with his parents, and it wasn't something that he liked talking about with other people. That was one subject he kept for him and Alec.

Once he was done with breakfast, Magnus immediately started getting ready. He took a nice hot shower to start, and then changed into some tight leather pants and a red long-sleeved shirt with sequins. Magnus could never imagine getting through the day without styling his hair to his usual spiked and sparkly style, and applying just the right amount of makeup, which consisted of eyeliner and more glitter. Today, he put on some chap-stick to make his lips extra kissable.

When he was done with that, Magnus looked over at the clock on his bedside table, and surprisingly enough, it was only fifteen minutes to eleven. That gave him fifteen minutes before Alec came over, and then they would have plenty of time to hang out. The more Magnus thought about their day, the more excited he got. For the next fifteen minutes, he didn't really know what to do with himself so he stayed in his room and talked to Chairman Meow about how amazing the day was going to be. His cat only stared back at him as if he were crazy—which he probably was—but Magnus couldn't care less. He was too filled with excitement to care.

Finally, the doorbell rang, and Magnus sprang to his feet and practically ran to the front door to greet his boyfriend. Alec was standing on his front porch, his cheeks a light pink from the winter weather outside, with a shy smile on his face. Magnus couldn't help but smile back, thinking how adorable his boyfriend was just looking at him. Without hesitation, he stepped out of the way to let Alec in, since it was pretty cold outside.

"A little chilly out?" Magnus asked teasingly, closing the door behind him.

Alec took off his gloves and hat before taking off his coat, and then hanging it on the coat rack beside him. He glanced at Magnus and nodded. "You could say that."

"Here, let me see how cold you are." Magnus said, and leaned over to kiss Alec on the lips. Even though they were cold and a little dry, it still felt amazing kissing him. When Magnus pulled away, Alec blushed. "There, not so cold anymore, huh?"

Instead of replying, Alec glanced behind Magnus and blushed even more. When Magnus turned around, he saw his aunt and uncle standing there with smiles on their faces. He wasn't sure if they had seen them kissing, which would explain Alec's embarrassment, but it didn't really matter. They knew that they were dating, and it wasn't like his aunt and uncle would judge them for showing affection.

"Hello there, Alec. It's nice to see you again." Lynn greeted with a kind smile. Scott was grinning, and looked like he was trying not to say anything that would embarrass Alec any further.

"Yeah, you too." Alec said simply, averting his eyes from them.

Magnus took Alec's hand, not taking his eyes off his aunt and uncle. "We'll just be in my room."

"Did you want me to make any hot chocolate?" Lynn asked before they could walk away. "I can bring it to your room."

"Sure, that sounds good. Thanks." Magnus nodded appreciatively, and still holding Alec's hand, he led him to his room.

Once inside, Magnus closed the door behind him and sat at his desk chair. Alec took a seat on his bed, looking around awkwardly. Magnus found it pretty funny that he looked so nervous, only because they were in his room. As much as he wanted to kiss his boyfriend right then and there, he wanted to wait until his aunt came over with the hot chocolates so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"So, any ideas on what we could do?" Alec asked after a minute of silence.

"Actually, I do." Magnus said happily, leaning back in his chair. "When was the last time you played in the snow?"

Alec stared back at him as if he was crazy. "Are you serious? You want to play in the snow?"

"Oh come on, admit that you miss that part of your childhood. It'll be fun." Magnus went on. "Except we're not going to be eating any snow."

"I never ate snow." Alec crossed his arms.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh. "_Everyone _has eaten snow at least once in their life. And I know you did too. It's impossible that you didn't."

"Fine, whatever." Alec smiled in embarrassment, and looked away. "I guess it could be fun."

"Great, let's go." Magnus couldn't contain his excitement as he jumped off his chair and nearly ran out of his room. He could hear Alec walking behind him, and he could almost see him roll his eyes as he smiled.

Magnus couldn't help but be excited, though. Playing outside in the snow was like going back in time, and it would be even better to spend that time with Alec. Besides, it would give him plenty of opportunities to mess around with Alec and embarrass him, even if it was just the two of them. The perks of having a shy boyfriend was how often he blushed over the smallest things.

Once the two boys were all dressed and ready to go outside, and Magnus told his aunt that they would have their hot chocolates after they were done outside, they both headed outside into the cold winter air. Like Alec had said earlier, it was pretty cold. There was quite a bit of snow on the ground, which was exactly what Magnus wanted. They needed a lot of snow if they wanted to play in it, and it was even better when they found out it was the sticky kind.

"So, what do you want to do exactly? Make snow angels? Throw snowballs at each other?" Alec asked, standing in the driveway with his hands in his coat pockets, looking a little reluctant to step onto the heavy snow.

"Let's make a snowman. I haven't made one in forever." Magnus decided, grabbing Alec's hand and dragging him towards the snow-covered lawn.

Alec looked a little doubtful at first, but after a few minutes, he started having fun. Magnus found it pretty amusing as they finished up on the head, by using pebbles as the buttons, eyes and mouth and a carrot for the nose. Magnus even brought out a top hat he had found in his closet to place on the snowman's head, as well as a scarf that was lying around in the house. Alec even broke off branches from a tree to give the snowman arms.

When they were finally done, Magnus and Alec stepped back to admire their work. The more Magnus stared at it, the more he thought it looked silly. From what he remembered, the snowman looked just like the ones Magnus would make with his friends when he was younger. It had that childish look to it even though he and Alec were seventeen, but it also looked like your typical and classic snowman. It was quite nostalgic, but still brought back many good memories from Magnus' childhood.

"Is it just me, or does this snowman still look like it was made by kids?" Alec asked, thinking exactly what Magnus was.

"Yeah, but I think that was intentional. At least, that's what I was going for. I'm not really sure about you." Magnus replied, glancing at Alec with a smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Very funny. So, now what do we do?"

There were so many things to do out in the snow that Magnus took a minute to think about it. Rather, he was thinking about what they could do that would result in embarrassing Alec. As the silence dragged on, the more Alec looked worried and concerned about the smirk on Magnus' face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Let's have a snowball fight." Magnus decided, crouching down and reaching for some snow to form a snowball.

"No, Magnus. Let's not." Alec pleaded, raising his hands in front of him.

At this point, Magnus wasn't listening anymore. He was too busy laughing at his boyfriend, and as he got up, he threw the snowball at Alec's chest. It exploded all over his coat, covering it in snow. Alec looked down at his coat, and then looked back up at Magnus with a surprised look on his face. But that look quickly disappeared, and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"You want to play that game? Fine." Alec said, crouching down to make his own snowball.

Just like that, the two boys started a snowball fight. They were laughing like crazy as they threw snowballs at each other, running around the yard and falling in the snow as they did so. Both boys knew that their pants would be soaked by the time they would get back inside, but they didn't seem to notice or care. Magnus was having too much fun throwing snowballs at his boyfriend, and from the look on Alec's face, so was he.

Magnus wasn't sure how long it had been since they started the snowball fight, but from the looks of things, it seemed to have gone on for at least a dozen minutes. Both boys were soaking wet, and they had snow in their hair, in the hoods of their coats, on their gloves, their pants and their boots. Soon enough it would melt, and they would be even more soaked and freezing. But that didn't really bother Magnus, because he had an idea.

He reached down to grab a handful of snow, but instead of forming it into a snowball, he ran behind Alec and shoved the snow down his back. Alec let out a yelp and spun around, his mouth and eyes wide in shock. Magnus wasn't sure if he was mad or just too surprised to form any words. Alec tried his best to shake the snow out of his coat, but it was obviously melting.

"Magnus! What was that for?" Alec finally managed to ask. "Now my back is wet and freezing."

"Aw, I'm sorry darling. What can I do to repay you?" Magnus asked innocently, placing his hands behind his back.

"If you let me do this!" Alec said, pushing Magnus and causing him to fall in the snow. This time, Alec was the one to laugh.

Magnus lay there for a moment, bracing himself on his hands and letting his butt and legs freeze in the snow. He looked up at Alec, who had his arms crossed over his chest and a very amused look on his face. Magnus couldn't help but grin, not really bothered that he couldn't feel anything from the waist down. However, it didn't take long for Magnus to get back up and grab Alec by the shoulders, shoving him forward and sending them both tumbling in the snow.

"Magnus!" Alec yelped once more, but he was grinning from ear to ear, not sounding upset at all.

"You think you're so clever, huh?" Magnus asked, his hair falling over his eyes as he smiled down at his boyfriend. "Now we're both in the snow."

"Technically, I'm in the snow. You're just lying on top of me." Alec stated.

Magnus laughed, staring at his boyfriend for a moment before reaching down and kissing him full on the mouth. Both of their lips were cold, but they quickly became warmer as they kissed. Magnus placed his hands on the sides of Alec's face, feeling his cheeks grow warmer by his touch. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling their bodies closer together and trying to keep warm.

Magnus was so distracted by the kissing that he didn't realize Alec grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it down his coat. It took about a minute for everything to process through his brain as the snow slowly melted down Magnus' back. Magnus looked down at Alec with wide eyes, and he quickly got off him to try and shake the snow out.

"Did you really just do that?" Magnus asked, turning around to face Alec, who was laughing so hard that he was practically on his knees.

"Yeah, because it's funny." Alec stated, and he smirked. "Besides, payback's a bitch."

"Payback? You already pushed me in the snow. I think we were already even." Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope, _now _we're even. So don't you dare push me in the snow again." Alec took a few steps back, as if he thought Magnus would actually push him.

"Oh really? Well, if that's how it works, then I guess you owe me a kiss." Magnus only said that to see Alec blush, and it was definitely a success. His boyfriend's cheeks immediately turned pinker than they already were.

"We'll see about that." Alec said, and he looked away, trying to hide his blush. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was.

Since both boys were soaking wet and very cold, they decided to go inside to warm up and get dry. Magnus thought it would be a good idea to change into some other clothes, so they could let the ones they were wearing dry. Once his aunt told him she put their clothes in the dryer, Magnus led Alec to his room and closed the door behind them so they could change.

"I hope you have decent clothes for me to wear." Alec started. "Meaning, no tight leather pants, sparkly shirts or anything that hugs any part of my body."

"Aw, come on, darling. I would kill to see you in my clothes." Magnus said with a wink, which caused Alec to roll his eyes.

"Some sweatpants and a sweater would be just fine." he said.

"You're no fun." Magnus pouted, but went over to his closet anyway. He found an old pair of sweatpants and a sweater he didn't remember owning, and threw it at his boyfriend, who caught it with ease. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect, thanks." Alec smiled, and set the clothes on Magnus' bed so he could start undressing.

With a chuckle, Magnus started going through his closet to find clothes for himself. Luckily, he had many pairs of tight leather pants and colorful shirts with sequins, and he decided to take a green one this time, just to stay in the Christmas mood. When Magnus turned back around, he was greeted with a wonderful surprise.

Alec was clearly in the middle of changing. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pants were only halfway up his legs, which Magnus couldn't help but admire. Alec hadn't noticed Magnus staring at him, but when he let out a wolfish whistle, Alec was obviously surprised and nearly fell over his pants.

"Magnus, that's not funny." Alec said, finally able to pull up the sweatpants. "Do you always have to be so inappropriate?"

"I can't help myself. Here you are, half-naked in my room, and what do you expect me to do? Not say anything?" Magnus stated.

"Well, no, but..." Alec stuttered, his face suddenly turning a bright red. "All I'm saying is that it embarrasses me."

"Why would you be embarrassed, darling?" Magnus asked, stepping closer to Alec, placing his clothes on his bed and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's bare waist. "You look amazing to me."

"Magnus," Alec blushed an even deeper shade of red, lowering his face to hide his embarrassment.

"I mean it." Magnus said in a low whisper, his lips softly grazing Alec's neck as he worked his way up and finally pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Alec's. "You know that, right?"

"I know. Thank you." Alec smiled, and kissed him back, which Magnus accepted without hesitation. "You're a beautiful person, Magnus. Inside and out."

That only made Magnus smile even more, and he slowly pulled away from his boyfriend, eying him up and down. Alec was still shirtless, and Magnus had almost forgotten that he was still wearing his wet clothes, which were still very damp and very cold.

"You really are sweet, darling. But maybe you should put your shirt back on so we can get our hot chocolate." Magnus said with a wink, turning to his bed and grabbing his clothes.

"Good idea." Alec said with a nervous laugh, reaching for Magnus' sweater.

Once they were down getting changed, they walked out of Magnus' room and threw the clothes in the dryer. They quickly received their hot chocolates, which both boys greatly appreciated, and then went back to Magnus' room to enjoy their warm drinks.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed, while Magnus sat at his desk chair, which was where they usually sat when hanging out in Magnus' bedroom. Magnus took a small sip of his hot chocolate, blowing on it before he did. It was obviously very hot that the marshmallows on top were melting into the hot chocolate. When Magnus swallowed his first sip, the hot drink warmed his throat and chest.

"So, what else do you want to do, after we drink our hot chocolates?" Magnus asked after taking a few more sips.

"I don't know." Alec replied with a shrug. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Oh, come on. There must be _something _you want to do. Anything at all. It's your turn to pick, anyway." Magnus went on.

"I didn't know we were taking turns." Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we are. And it's your turn." Magnus said, smirking as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. It wasn't unbearably hot anymore, so he could take bigger sips.

"Alright then..." Alec thought for a moment, and suddenly looked a little embarrassed. Magnus couldn't imagine why, but he didn't say anything. He waited for his boyfriend to speak. "Maybe we could go sledding?"

"You want to go sledding?" Magnus' smile widened. "Coming from the guy who said making a snowman was childish."

"Hey, sledding is a lot more fun than making a snowman." Alec pointed out.

"Making the snowman wasn't fun?"

"No, it _was _fun. But I just have this urge to go sledding, for some reason."

Magnus found the perfect opportunity to add an inappropriate comment. He knew it made Alec all embarrassed, but he just loved seeing his boyfriend blush. "I wish you had _other _urges, and it involves you and me with no clothes on."

Alec blushed furiously. "Magnus!" he said it so high-pitched that it only made Magnus laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, darling. I had to. The opportunity was right there." Magnus was still laughing.

Alec was trying not to. "Let's just go sledding before you make my head explode."

* * *

According to Alec, there was only one good place to go sledding around these neighborhoods. Since Magnus had just moved to New York this summer, he didn't know very much about winter hotspots. He had the chance to see a lot of cool places around here, but not places like this. Not the little places that were a part of Alec's childhood. Alec said he had gone here millions of times as a kid with his friends and family, but he mostly spent his time with Jace and Isabelle. They usually didn't want Isabelle to come, so they would try to ditch her, but she would always find her way there and yell at the two young boys. Magnus thought that was very funny, and could only imagine younger Alec doing that.

Luckily, Magnus had a couple of sleds lying around in his garage, and he and Alec had grabbed two and headed over to the infamous hill from Alec's childhood. There weren't many people around, probably because it was very cold outside. Magnus supposed it was better that there weren't going to be a bunch of people. They had plenty of space to go down the hill without running into some kids. Magnus had done that before, and that had happened to him many times too.

"Let's race down the hill." Alec said, a wide smile on his face. Magnus could tell from the look on his face that this place really did bring great memories.

"Bring it on." Magnus couldn't help but grin back. When he saw his boyfriend like this, he couldn't help but feel extremely happy too.

At that moment, Alec and Magnus sped down the hill on their sleds, laughing and practically acting like little kids. It was a really good thing there weren't many people around, because people would think they were crazy for laughing so hard. Before Magnus knew it, they had gone down the hill multiple times, trying to knock each other off just so they could get to the bottom first. Sometimes the few people who were actually there would look at them funny when they would lay there in the snow and laugh for minutes on end.

Since they had been lying around in the snow, Magnus knew their pants were going to be wet yet again. That didn't really bother him, though, because he and Alec were having too much fun to care. Besides, by the time they would get back home, their pants would have probably dried off. They would be cold, but Magnus knew of a few ways to warm them right up.

After a certain point, Magnus got a brilliant idea. When he and Alec walked back up the hill for the millionth time, he grabbed Alec by the arm to stop him from going down the hill again. Magnus put his sled aside and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Let's go down the hill together." Magnus suggested.

"With this sled? It can barely fit two people." Alec pointed out, looking a little doubtful, but Magnus could see a small smile forming on his face.

"Exactly. It's going to be fun." he went on, and he knew from the look on his boyfriend's face that he had convinced him.

For the next few minutes, Magnus and Alec decided to sled down the hill together without one or the other falling off. It proved to be quite difficult, which caused both boys to laugh hysterically. They would more often roll down the hill than actually slid down it on the sled. However, Magnus took that opportunity to have Alec very close to him when they were on the sled. They would take turns being in front, so either Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec's waist, or he had Alec pressed against him, holding on to him as tightly as possible. Both of those positions were fine by him.

Magnus knew that Alec didn't like anyone knowing about their relationship, so public affection was definitely out of the question. But Magnus was not ashamed to admit that he would sometimes sneak a quick kiss on the cheek or lips before sledding down the hill together. That would cause Alec to blush furiously, and he would say his name in an aggravated way, which only made Magnus laugh. Alec made no further complaints, which obviously meant he didn't mind that much.

Eventually, the two boys got tired of sledding down the hill. They had probably spent a good few hours at the hill, so it was probably a good idea to call it a day. With their pants cold and covered in melted snow, they decided to walk back home with the sleds. Magnus and Alec started talking about random stuff and laughing as usual, to make the walk back home a bit more bearable.

They immediately when to Magnus' room after putting away the sleds in the garage. Luckily their pants had dried off, however still felt pretty cold. He knew Alec was cold too, because he kept shivering and rubbing his arms and legs with his hands. Magnus smiled and sat down beside Alec on his bed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and kissing his cheek.

"Cold?" he asked teasingly.

"No, not at all." Alec replied, catching his sarcasm. He rested his head on Magnus' shoulder and inched closer.

When they were alone like this, Magnus knew Alec felt a lot more comfortable showing affection towards him, only because there was no one else around. However, Alec would still blush like crazy at any compliment Magnus threw at him, which only made Magnus love his boyfriend even more. He found it extremely adorable, and he never really grew tired of it.

"That's too bad." Magnus said. "If you were cold, I would have known just what to do to make you warm."

"And what would you have done?" Alec asked, moving his head to look at him. Magnus never got tired of staring at his boyfriend's stunningly deep blue eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Magnus replied with a smirk, but he couldn't wait any longer and kissed Alec, placing a hand at the back of his head to pull him closer.

The best part about kissing Alec was how gentle and shy he was. At first, he would always be reluctant, as if kissing was completely new to him. But after a few moments, he would seem a little braver and kiss back as if he had done it a million times. Magnus was proud to admit that Alec really was a natural kisser, despite the fact that he had never kissed anyone before. That didn't seem to matter, though.

After a while, both boys lay on the bed, tangled up in each other as they kept kissing. Magnus made sure that each movement he made was slow and gentle, like the way he caressed Alec's cheek and kissed his lips. Eventually, they rolled over so Magnus was on top, and when they pulled away, Magnus stared down at Alec with a smile. Alec's cheeks were a dark shade of red, his lips still parted. Before Magnus could do anything, Alec reached up and kissed him with such force that he gasped in surprise. However, he recovered quickly and closed his eyes, kissing him back with the same passion.

Alec put his hand up Magnus' shirt, and before they could go any further than that, there was a knock at the door. More irritated than surprised, Magnus glared at his door and let out a deep sigh, reluctantly rolling off Alec and getting up from the bed. Alec quickly got up as well, looking embarrassed as usual. Magnus couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend before walking over to the door and opening it. Of course, it was his aunt, who always seemed to interrupt them when they were in the middle of kissing. Why that always happened, Magnus didn't know, but he thought it was some sort of cruel joke.

"What is it?" Magnus tried not to sound too annoyed. He wasn't necessarily mad at his aunt. It wasn't like she did it on purpose. Or at least, he didn't think so.

"I was just wondering what you two wanted to do for dinner." Lynn started. "I was thinking that maybe your uncle and I could go out while you two stay here, if that's alright."

Magnus looked over at Alec, who looked surprised at the offer. Now that Magnus thought about it, it seemed like a pretty good idea. Since Alec was still in the closet and very shy about their relationship, it would probably be a better idea if they had dinner at home instead of at a restaurant. Magnus turned back to his aunt and smiled.

"That would be great, thanks." Magnus nodded.

"Alright, then you're uncle and I will be leaving in a few minutes. You can prepare whatever is available in the kitchen, or order take-out. Whatever you guys prefer." Lynn explained with a smile before walking down the hallway to tell her husband.

"What do you know? Looks like we'll have the house to ourselves." Magnus closed the door and turned back to Alec with a mischievous smile. He knew it would make Alec blush as soon as he said it.

"So what do we do, then?" Alec asked with a shy smile.

"I suggest we start making dinner now before we get too hungry." Magnus replied.

After Lynn and Scott left, Magnus and Alec immediately started preparing their own supper. They took out all the necessary ingredients to make spaghetti, which was Magnus' idea. He came up with that idea thinking about _Lady and the Tramp_, but of course he didn't expect them to kiss like in the movie. It was just some silly cliché that he thought was cute. Not to mention he had made spaghetti many times with his mother and aunt, so it was pretty simple.

While they were making the spaghetti, Magnus couldn't miss the opportunity to turn on some Christmas music to dance along to. At first, Alec kept complaining that they should concentrate on one thing at a time so they wouldn't ruin the supper. However, after a few songs, and a lot of persuasion from Magnus, Alec couldn't help but dance and sing along to the songs that he obviously knew by heart. Whenever they weren't preoccupied with making the spaghetti, they would dance to the songs in the meantime.

When they finished making supper, Magnus turned the music down, but didn't turn it off. He still wanted something in the background while they were eating, just to make things more fun. And to make things romantic, Magnus took out some candles and placed them at the center of the kitchen table, lighting them and then dimming the lights.

"Is this supposed to be a romantic dinner?" Alec asked, after they had taken their seats opposite each other at the table.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Magnus asked, staring at Alec over the flickering candlelight.

"This feels like _Lady and the Tramp_." Alec smiled, twirling the spaghetti on his fork.

Magnus laughed. "That's exactly what I was trying to do. You can read my mind."

"I didn't know you were this corny, though. Although I will admit this is pretty cute." Alec said, eating the spaghetti hungrily. "This is really good."

"We did a good job, huh? It's my mom and aunt's recipe. I make it all the time." Magnus explained, smiling at the thought. It was a pretty good memory, remembering what he would do as a kid with his mom.

"Well, I guess we can thank them for that." Alec said, but then he suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to mention your mom like that. You know... she's not actually here anymore." Alec explained, avoiding Magnus' eyes.

"Why would you apologize? You didn't say anything wrong." Magnus reassured. "I might miss my parents every day, but I'm still happy with my life."

"I know, but I'm just... it makes me sad. That's all." Alec shrugged.

Magnus reached out and put his hand on top of Alec's, giving him a warm and sincere smile. When Alec looked up to meet Magnus' eyes, he smiled back, but his eyes were still sad. Magnus thought it was nice how Alec felt bad about his parents, but he didn't want him to feel guilty when he mentioned them.

"Look, darling. You don't have to be so worried about me when it comes to my parents. Like I said, I'm still very happy." Magnus' eyes softened. "And ever since I met you, my life has been ten times better."

"Really?" Alec asked, his eyes immediately lighting up. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Magnus. You know that, right?"

"Well, of course." Magnus replied, which caused Alec to laugh. At that moment, the tension immediately lifted and both boys were joking around and having a good time once again.

The whole time they were talking, Magnus couldn't help but stare at Alec's eyes. In the candlelight, they looked as if they were glowing along with it. And every time he laughed or smile, his eyes would light up the whole room, which only made Magnus want to reach out and kiss him. He had never known anyone to have the same deep blue eyes as Alec, and he was thankful that his boyfriend had such beautiful eyes.

When they were done eating, Alec and Magnus cleared the table and washed the dishes, either putting them in the dishwasher or putting them back in their rightful place. The Christmas music was still playing as they were doing so, which only made Magnus keep on dancing. At this point, Alec would only laugh and dance along, despite the fact that he wouldn't really dance in any other circumstance. Magnus figured that today was an exception, or maybe since they were alone, it didn't really bother Alec as much.

Magnus wasn't sure when his aunt and uncle would come back home. He figured maybe another hour at most, which was more than enough time for one last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want Alec to see it coming, so it had to be at a completely random moment. Well, not too random, but at a time where Alec would least expect it.

He found the perfect opportunity to start his plan when he and Alec were sitting on the couch and watching TV. Alec had to go to the bathroom, which left Magnus about a minute to hang up the mistletoe in the kitchen that he had hidden up until now. He wasn't really sure how he could bring Alec into the kitchen again, but it shouldn't be too difficult. Alec might be suspicious, but he would do what Magnus would ask him to do anyway.

When Alec came back from the bathroom, Magnus decided to stay in the kitchen and stand under the mistletoe. He tried to look as casual as possible, but Alec still frowned when he walked over to him, obviously suspecting something. Not that Magnus really cared. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend under the mistletoe.

"Why are you standing here?" Alec asked, stopping in front of Magnus and crossing his arms.

"How about you look up and find out for yourself?" Magnus replied with a smirk, and when Alec looked up, his eyes went wide.

"A mistletoe? Since when was that ever there?" Alec sounded pretty surprised, which was exactly what Magnus wanted.

"I put it up there just now." Magnus shrugged. "I hope you know what to do when two people are caught under the mistletoe."

"Of course I do." Alec suddenly blushed slightly. "I'm just waiting for you to kiss me."

Without another word, Magnus put his hands on either side of Alec's face and kissed him. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and pulled him close, which caused Magnus to smile. The kiss was slow and gentle, definitely far from quick and heated. But it was a nice kiss, and maybe because it was under the mistletoe that Magnus thought it was special. It almost felt magical, as cheesy as that sounded. But all Magnus could think about was how their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, almost like they were the missing pieces of a puzzle piece. In fact, every part of them fit together perfectly, which only gave more reasons for Magnus to know that they were made for each other.

The two remained like that, kissing under the mistletoe. When they pulled away, Alec smiled at Magnus with such warmth and so many other emotions before kissing him again, but this time it was short and sweet. After that, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus' with a happy sigh, and Magnus couldn't help but smile.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but that was probably the best kiss ever." Magnus said, and Alec's laughed tickled his face.

"I would have to agree." he replied, and slowly pulled away from Magnus. "Thank you. I really had fun today."

Magnus reached out and lightly touched Alec's cheek. "You're very welcome."

"And one more thing." Alec went on. "Merry Christmas, Magnus."

That only made Magnus smile even more, and he quickly kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Merry Christmas, darling."

**Well, there you have it! I hope you guys liked this cute little one-shot. Once again, I know this is kind of late, considering Christmas was well over a month ago, but better late than never, right? But anyway, I'm hoping to post the next chapter for _Final Chance _soon. I'm about halfway done, and I have some time to work on it, so let's hope for the best! I've just been pretty stressed out with school and exams and other stuff, so I apologize. I hope you guys can forgive me! And please review and let me know what you thought of this one-shot! Bye! :)**


End file.
